My Gym Teacher
by SlytherinCullen
Summary: Brittany is a Skater girl and a slut. Will is a gym teacher in a loveless relationship. Somehow they find each other. What will they do when an unexpected pregnancy turns both of their lives upside down. AU


**AN: this is a fun idea that came to me whilst watching my skater friends! Contains mild suggestive scenes but no actual sex! Sex during pregnancy don't like, don't read. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Brittany rode down the corridor on her skateboard, she flipped her long blonde hair as she rushed past the lockers. Her hair was down (she'd quite cheerios) she had several ear piercings and was wearing a black bra visible under her thin tight grey shirt. Her skinny jeans and beanie hat should have made her look like a boy but she was cool, and hot, and nearly everyone liked the way she looked.

She paused at Santana's locker staring the high-ponied Latina up and down.

"I miss you Britt, come back to cheerios," the brunette said softly.

"I miss you too baby, I miss spending time with you but I have new hobbies and new friends and new…"

"New what?" the cheerleader demanded.

"New potential… lovers" Brittany got on her board and sailed down to period one, gym class.

She changed out of her clothes into her gym uniform. Will Schuester the hunky gym teacher walked into the changing rooms.

"Okay girls, today we'll be doing dodgeball," he made direct eye contact with Brittany, "it could be dangerous…"

"I can handle it," the blonde smiled tying her shoes.

"Oh I know you can!" he half whispered winking seductively at the pretty girl.

"HIT IT" hit me with your best shot/one way or another boomed from the speakers. Brittany backing the team wearing black, Will leading vocals on the team wearing red.

"HIT me with your best shot!" Brittany sang as she and Will were the only two left.

"Fire away!" she hurled the ball at his balls. He screamed as two became three

"Winnnnnnnners!" she screeched leading her team back into the changing room. She looked over her shoulder her gym teacher smirking clutching his nether regions.

"Awwww couldn't handle it!" she teased.

Brittany pushed Puck into a cupboard,

"What's going on Britt," he asked as she pulled him close to her.

"We are gonna do it… duh!" she kissed his neck passionately.

"I'm not sure, I'm meant to be in math class."

"Are you scared we'll get caught Puckerman," she asked undoing his jeans for him.

"Pffft, no" he lied.

"I love you," she lied.

"No you don't" Puck rolled his eyes

"No I don't" Brittany had to be honest now.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt forcing him into a slow kiss against the shut door.

"Say my name Puck" she said removing her bra.

"urrm." The kissed

"Say my bleeedin' name"

"BRITTTTAAAANNNNNYYYY"

Mr Schuester was walking past, hearing the displays of passion he went to the door and opened it. The two fell out onto the floor. Puck zipped up his fly and tried to run away. He was successful as Will was too busy admiring the breasts of one Brittany S. Pierce.

"Hi sir," she giggled flirtaciously

"Urrm hi…" he mumbled his eyes locked on one spot.

"Did you miss them?"

"Brittany we can't talk about… us at school." Mr Schue looked around nervously.

"How about we be an us at school." She smiled whispering arousingly in his ear.

"Wait what!"

"Coming on Schuesty-pants, let's get you out of those pants."

Brittany pulled the teacher into the cupboard, and…

TWO WEEKS LATER

Brittany puked into the dumpster on top of lady Hummel.

"Sorry!" she grumbled walking off. She was late, she was puking, she didn't fit into her creeper shoes. She swayed slightly as she boarded her skateboard.

When she got home she felt food craving over-come her. She gorged on gouda and watermelon. She held her stomach feeling her baby… Mr Schuester's baby.

"Now all I have to do is tell him…."

ANOTHER WEEK LATER

Brittany and Mr Schue were making out on his sofa…

"I didn't bring protection"

"It's okay, you can't knock me up at the moment."

"What do you mean, at the moment?"

Brittany sat up and held Will's hand, "I'm pregnant, it's yours, I've known for a little while."

"We made a glee miracle!" he exclaimed cupping Brittany's womb.

"So can we do it now, or do I have to wait till the second trimester?" Brittany ordered.

"Whatever you say, baby."

TWO MONTHS LATER

"You're preggo!" Santana exclaimed as her and Brittany showered together.

"Yep everyone knows now!" Brittany said soaping down.

"Is it… mine?"

"Don't be a dick Santana you don't have one!"

"Oh yeah, my bad" Santana helped Brittany shampoo, "do you want me to raise it with you?"

"No," Brittany said planting a kiss on the Latina's lips "the father will do that."

"omg who's the father," Santana asked

"Mr Schue!" Brittany grinned placing her hand son the brunettes hips.

"woah! Brittany! You are such a slut!

"I can be slutty for you if you want?" Britt smiled suggestively

"Okay but quickly my mom will be home in two hours.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Brittany was in the library, looking up books on pregnancy. Her bump was showing but only Santana knew it was Will's.

"Hey man-whore!" Rachel berry came up behind snatching the book, "I hear you got yourself preggers."

"Look do we need to have the talk, there needs to be another person involved silly!" Brittany smirked

"You didn't call me back and know I hear you are with another guy."

"You have no idea how many." Brittany had a reputation and knew it.

"I'm just sad that you didn't tell me." Rachel pouted sexually.

"Maybe I can make it up to you…" Brittany waggled her eyebrows and nodded her head int the direction of the parking lot.

"I have the keys to Finn's jeep!" Rachel grinned.

"Your boyfriend won't mind?"

"He doesn't have to know…" the air was charged as the two headed towards the sexy jeep.

TWO MORE MONTHS LATER

Brittany and Blaine always enjoyed exploring eachother after motocross. They hung around in the shed, smoked cigarettes and got frisky.

The debated important gossip, this time they discussed Brittany's pregnancy.

"So I was talking to Santana," Blaine smiled combing his hair back in to form after Brittany had re-styled it in the throes of passion.

"What did that slut tell you!" Brittany demanded

"She mentioned you and a certain gym teacher being… intimate."

"what ELSE!"

"That he was the one to knock you up."

Brittany lunged at Blaine gripping him by the collar.

"That stays in your mouth. Okay?! No one else needs to know." She growled

"You know what else belongs in my mouth…"

"Piss off…. You wanna?"

"Okay."

ONE DAY LATER

"Santana bitch!" Brittany yelled at the Cheerio"Why the _hell_ would you tell Blaine my secrets?"

"You mean secret. I told him ONE secret… I only wanted to bribe him."

"Why would you bribed him" Brittany alleged

"I wanted to have _you know what_ with him!" Santana shrieked.

"YOU TOLD HIM MY SECRETS FOR SEX!" Brittany screamed

"SECRET it was one damn secret, gawd!" Santana said sneakily "and I wasn't for sex it was for BreadstiX!"

"You call BreadstiX you know what!"

"I didn't want to be seen at that loser dump." Santana explained.

"I'm never talking to you again!" Brittany was on the verge of tears.

"I'll give your number to Miss Pillsbury I know you think she's cute." Santana offered.

"Okay then." Brittany accepted

LATER THAT DAY

Emma- hey sexy

Brittany- hey

Emma- you should know I'm not looking for anything more than casual

Brittany- why sexy?

Emma- I'm in love with Will but he seems distant recently so I'm looking for release

Brittany- that's fine with me, sexy

Emma- lets talk dirty

Brittany- okay, what are you wearing…

Brittany sexted Emma all through the night. It felt weird knowing Emma liked Will (the father of Brittany baby). But Emma was really sexy.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Brittany was in her last trimester attending the scan with Will. She has wearing a baggy loose fit black jumper and a maroon beanie. Her skateboard was tied to her rucksack which had band badges on it.

"Miss Peirce your baby is a boy!"

"Oh shit I wanted a girl" said Will

"Don't be rude about our baby boy, can I move in to yours soon?"

"Yes I've finished your room by now; you just need to talk to your Mom"

"Ok" Brittany alleged. "She won't be happy but she hates the fact that I'm preggers anyway so It'll be easy for her to let me go. My Dad comes back from a business trip that has lasted my whole pregnancy on Tuesday and he will definitely kick me out because he believes in celibacy." Brittany begun to cry, "It has all just hit me. I'm going to miss my Mom and my Sister Romali so much"

Will wrapped an arm around her reassuringly "It'll be ok, baby"

"Can you leave now? You are making a scene" Requested the doctor "Ugh, teen moms, am I right?"

Will punched the doctor "Shut up about her!" Brittany smiled at him being protective.

Will couldn't drive Brittany home as he had a meeting, so Finn Hudson had agreed to drive Brittany home.

"Hey, gorgeous mama," he said leaning against the jeep (it was awkward for Britt as she was reminded of her and Rachel's sexual encounter in that very jeep)

"hey Finn" she said awkwardly

"When you due?"

"In a month, give or take"

"Cool. You look stunning by the way" He flexed his muscles by crossing his arms. Brittany had seen this type of boy-flirting before and was sort of unimpressed

"So Britt do you wanna go back to mine for a bit, I have this new album we could listen too"

Ugh thought Brittany why did they always have to make up an excuse. Like, _My mom's out of town_ or _Do you wanna do homework? _or _We could hang out at yours._

"Okay" She smiled fake-sweetly "Lets do it" This pregnancy was making her _really_ horny so she would even go for Finn.

Later she was sitting on Finn's bed, flirting without shame. "So big boy…" she cringed "Do you wanna maybe y'know…"

"He smirked "Britt you're so fit, I can't even…"

"Shut up and have sex with me."

And…

ONE WEEK LATER

Brittany stroked Quinn's head as the two lay naked in bed after the deed.

"You are/were sensational in bed," Quinn sighed.

"Yeah… I gotta go!" Brittany announced

"Why babay I thought we could…?" Quinn smiled dreamily. Uggh why is she so desperate?!

"I'm moving in with WI… my babies father in an hour!"

"Umm, I thought maybe we could…?" Quinn sat up stroking Brittany's neck as Brittany tried to dress.

"There is no us!"

"But… but…!" Quinn's bottom lip quivered.

"Okay, don't think about crying for the next twenty minutes! There will be an us for that set time." Brittany smiled suggestively

And…

THE NEXT DAY

Emma sat down in her office. "Brittany we need to talk. It has come to my attention that you are having sexual intercourse with half the school, in cupboards and who knows where…"

"What has that got to do with you?" Brittany snapped

"I'm the guidance counsellor! And you never called me." Emma sad angrily

"Ugh, what is with you! It was just flirting!" Brittany yelled "I'm going to Spanish. Any complaints? Or I'll tell Figgins you sexted me"

Emma glared as Brittany left her office, her beautiful hair whipped around her head as she left the office.

She flopped down in her desk (next to Santana's, unfortunately) and opened her book. Will was writing on the board and she could see his perfect toned ass, _yum_ she thought _the things I could do with that butt…_

She looked straight ahead and ignored Santana. Her bump was getting so uncomfortable now that she just wanted to eat gouda cheese and sleep. And sex, she wanted sex.

She felt something strange. HER WATER BROKE!

It was all a blur: the contractions the screaming, she felt glad Santana fetched Will who offered (as a third party with no involvement) to take Brittany to hospital as she was HIS student. The two climbed into the ambulance and rushed to hospital. Brittany screamed. It felt like a watermelon was squeezing it's way out her black hole. Will held her hand as she screamed and gave birth.

She held her baby boy in her arms, cradling him. He was beautiful. He tugged at her earrings and giggled. "Lets call him Ricky" she said her face glowing with motherly pride.

"He's beautiful." Will grinned.

"…and he's all ours" Brittany smiled

"Wait are you the father… her teacher" the doctor stared.

"OH SHIT!"

**AN: End :) what did you think? Please review, It would mean so much! Even if you hate it or love it or think it's really stupid, I want to know. I might do a follow up at some point of Will and Britt living together, but as they're not one of my major Glee ships maybe not…**


End file.
